Losing Grip
by koolkid0607
Summary: This story is an AU and OOC story. It is Yaoi containing the pairings GokuRioshokin (original char.) and trunksGoten! They are all in High School! Please enjoy! PSSSSSSSSSST: Hey Iced Camaro, this is my love song for you, enjoy!


Disclaimer: If I owned them my stories would be on t.v. not here!  
  
Yaoi content! Lemon, though not in the first chapter. Oh..and AU (alternate universe)/OOC (out of character)  
  
Let me inform you all on my original character: His name is Rioshokin. He is a master swordsman, based on Kenshin Himoura. He has speed that could rival any of our beloved Z fighters and he has a heightened sense of his surroundings. Most importantly, he can control his ki in the most interesting way. His body is like that of Goten's in the beginning of DBGT, but he has hair to his shoulders that does not stick up, but it is still spiky. He is human, but his skills prove otherwise. He is also slightly taller and a little more muscular.  
  
The characters are all set back in high school. Goku, Vegeta, Rioshokin, Bulma, Chi-Chi -15, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Gohan, Marron, Videl-13, pairings in the story: Goku/Rioshokin, Trunks/Goten, Gohan/Videl  
  
Exposition  
  
Vegeta sat silently leaning back against the cold exterior of his locker. His life was not going his way lately. First the man whom he had loved for so long had betrayed him. This was not exactly true though because Goku never returned the feelings that Vegeta had offered, but Vegeta was to far in denial to realize this truth.  
  
Suddenly, Goku and Rioshokin walk past him enjoying a rumor that was recently spread about the new kid, who by chance was gothic. Right behind them was a mob of students rushing to get out of school for the summer break, and one who slowly brought up the end. This was, of course, the new student. She had long black hair reaching to the end of her spine. Her clothes were dark and covered every inch of skin. Vegeta found this odd being that it was on the verge of the summer months. True she was a very beautiful person on the outside, but no one took the time to take a second look.  
  
Vegeta was now headed for his home when his friend, who liked him very much but he had no interest in, Bulma was quickly catching up. She asked to walk him home and he agreed to this. On the way there, Vegeta being desperate and rash, asked Bulma to be his girlfriend; Bulma eagerly told him yes and gave him a hug of intimacy, which only she shared in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, Goku and his boyfriend Rio (short name), walked to the swimming hole, which they were looking forward to all day. When they arrived the two quickly stripped down to their boxers and jumped into the surprisingly warm water. They swam closer and closer to one another until they were less than two inches apart. Then the two merged into a kiss that would have brought the two to their knees had they not been swimming. Now Rio gently slid his hands from teasing Goku's nipples to his abs that should be on the cover of a magazine for the world to enjoy, during this the two slid one- anothers boxers off until they were completely naked in the rippling water. Now he made his way to Goku's hardened cock. He rubbed the underside softly with one finger, while cradling his balls with the others. Then he focused only on the throbbing member of his desire. He massaged it as hard and as fast as he could while he watched his love wriggle with pleasure. His head was thrown back and with all his might he was thrusting into Rio's hand. He soon after came and nearly drowned in the water if not for Rio's watchful eye. Now it was Rios turn for great pleasure as Goku brought the two on land. He slid Rio onto the bank while he stayed in the water. Goku spread Rio's legs and let his feet dangle in the water. Then Goku engulfed his lover's cock as though it would be his last time to do so. He pulled Rio in and out of him as he caressed the underside of his prize with his tongue, feeling every vein, curve, and bump along it so that he would never forget how his lover felt while inside him. While thinking this to himself he was suddenly brought back to reality by a bittersweet and warm liquid quickly filling his mouth. When Goku finished coming back to reality he saw his lover lying in the grass. Goku rose out of the water and after swimming to gather their boxers and dressing himself and Rio, he turned to his lover as they lay side by side and said, "The lady of the lake got a show today, don't you think!" 


End file.
